SORPRESAS DEL DESTINO
by Anne Saotome Tendo
Summary: Ellos eran 2 completos desconocidos, personas de distinta clase social, el un joven multimillonario,ella no era el tipo de chica con quien él estaba acostumbrado a tratar, 2 personas que no creian en el amor,pero el destino se empeño en unir sus vidas
1. prologo

PRIMERO QUE NADA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA CREAR ESTAS HISTORIAS COMO PASATIEMPO Y SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.

Ellos eran 2 completos desconocidos, personas de distinta clase social, el un joven multimillonario, ella una chica común, ella no era el tipo de chica con quien él estaba acostumbrado a tratar, 2 personas con nada mas en común que un ideal, ellos no creían en el amor, pero el destino quiso unir sus vidas y juntos aprendieron a creer…

SORPRESAS DEL DESTINO

PROLOGO

Estaba decidida, porque ella era Akane Tendo una mujer de decisión, la ruptura de la relación que tenia con Rioga Hibiky no sería su ultimátum, incluso tal vez sería lo mejor, el que no creyera en el amor no significaba que tenía que unir su vida a la de un hombre solo porque lo conocía desde siempre o porque tuvieran los mismos ideales, Rioga y ella no creían en el amor y estaban convencidos de que para que un matrimonio funcionara, no tenía que haber amor, solo bastaba la confianza y el sexo y ellos se conocían desde siempre, eran muy buenos amigos, se tenían confianza y en cuanto al sexo, bueno eso ocurriría una vez casados, si su matrimonio habría funcionado, siempre y cuando ninguno opresara al otro, por eso se habían comprometido un año atrás pero habían seguido haciendo sus vidas como si nada, hasta que Rioga había vuelto de ese viaje de negocios durante el cual según sus propias palabras se había enamorado, se había deshecho en disculpas con ella y había roto su compromiso…

flash back

Su celular no había parado de sonar desde hacia varios minutos, así que resignada salió de la tina y enrollada en una toalla corrió a responder la llamada

Hola Akane, acabo de volver pero tenemos que hablar, es urgente –oyó la voz de su prometido al otro lado de la línea

¿Sucede algo? ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto preocupada por sus palabras

Bueno es algo que no podemos atender por teléfono, ¿podríamos vernos en tu casa dentro de 30 minutos? –le pregunto el

Está bien te espero –le dijo

fin del flashback

Si esa llamada había sido el comienzo de todo y 30 minutos mas tarde Rioga había llegado a su piso

flashback

Adelante Rioga pasa- le invito ella

Si gracias –respondió el

¿Y de que querías hablar? –le pregunte

Ehh! Bueno Akane yo primero que nada quiero que sepas que lo lamento mucho enserio pero esto ha sido algo que no me esperaba –me aseguro él, su nerviosismo y sus palabras me dieron mala espina

¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunte

Bueno yo, me he enamorado y esperaba que comprendieras y pudiéramos hacer algo con el compromiso – soltó de repente, yo lo mire incrédula

¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro? –le dije sorprendida

Si lo estoy –dijo él, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo

¿Y quién es la afortunada? –pregunte sarcástica

Se llama Ukyo Kuonji y es una chica hermosa, dulce e inteligente, me he enamorado de ella desde el primer instante en que la vi –me respondió sin hacer mucho caso a mi tono…

Fin del flashback

Si a la descripción de Rioga esa Ukyo Kuonji parecía la mujer maravilla, solo esperaba que fuera sincera, Rioga era un buen hombre. En cuanto a ella, bueno ella no necesitaba un hombre, el amor era algo inexistente, iría a uno de esos hospitales de esperma y se inseminaría. Así se convertiría en madre soltera y sería feliz….

...

Ranma Saotome un soltero empedernido e implacable en sus negocios conducía rumbo a su mansión en un lugar privado de Tokio, acababa de terminar con una relación de 3 meses, Kodachi Kuno una de esas mujeres frías y ricachonas a la cual le importaba solo el dinero, si la bella "señorita" lo tenía harto y él había reconocido que era tiempo de alejarse, por eso la había invitado al mejor restaurant del lugar, había llevado un costoso obsequio, para reducir el impacto, con un poco de suerte el carísimo brazalete de esmeradas haría que le dejase en paz, sus relaciones siempre acababan igual no era su culpa que las mujeres acabaran aparentemente con el corazón roto, el cual estaba curado a la semana del brazo de nuevos amantes y costosos obsequios. Siempre había sido igual, el que nunca mezclaba el placer y los negocios, tenía dinero por millones, más de lo que podía gastar y siempre que quería a una mujer la obtenía solo tenía que dar los obsequios correctos, pintaba sus reglas desde el principio y se ceñía a ellas, la relación no duraría más de 6 meses y ellas no debían esperar ningún compromiso, porque él no creía mas en el amor, su único interés era tener un hijo al cual dejarle el imperio millonario que eran las empresas Saotome corporation. Lamentablemente en algún punto de la relación las mujeres comenzaban a pensar que ellas serian la excepción a esas reglas, aunque si la dama se ceñía a ellas, la relación podía durar hasta 6 meses, eso si durante estos daba y esperaba fidelidad, pero Kodachi Kuno no había sido de esas pocas que se ceñían a sus reglas, había comenzado a hablar con la prensa sobre un compromiso y hasta planes de boda, provocando que lo acosaran con constancia y el valoraba mucho su privacidad. Así que allí estaba conduciendo, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, había dejado a Kodachi en el restauran con el brazalete y un fajo de billetes para pagar el servicio del restaurant y ahora su teléfono no paraba de sonar, debía haber imaginado que Kodachi esperaría 1 o 2 regalos mas para dejarlo tranquilo, fastidiado tomo el celular dispuesto a apagarlo, pero la luz de los faros de un tráiler lo cegaron, vio con horror al mismo tiempo que comenzaba hacer sonar el claxon, que el conductor parecía dormido, pues el vehículo se ladeaba peligrosamente de un lado a otro de la carretera

DIOS NO! –fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar antes de dar un volantazo en un último y desesperado intento de evitar la colisión, mas sin embargo no pudo evitar que el tráiler golpeara la parte trasera de su auto, después de eso no supo mas….


	2. Chapter 1

PRIMERO QUE NADA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA CREAR ESTAS HISTORIAS COMO PASATIEMPO Y SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.

SORPRESAS DEL DESTINO

CAPITULO 1

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, parecían tan vividos que era como estar viviéndolos de nuevo, gritos y mas gritos sin acorde alguno en un principio pero que se volvieron más nítidos conforme avanzaban los segundos, conocía esa escena ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, los acontecimientos que le enseñaron que el amor no existía ahí estaba ella, su ex prometida, la mujer con la que alguna vez pensó compartir su vida llorando y mirándolo con odio…

No quiero tenerlo, no estaba en mis planes –le dijo ella derrumbándose sobre la cama

No estaba en los planes de ninguno pero no puedes simplemente decir que no quieres tenerlo, esa no es una opción –le dijo el

ESTOY EN LA CÚSPIDE DE MI CARRERA –le grito ella

AL DEMONIO TU CARRERA, ES MI HIJO, ASÍ QUE ENTIENDE, TE REPITO QUE NO ES UNA OPCION –le grito el furioso

Tienes razón, mucha razón no es una opción, es simplemente mi decisión Ranma –le contesto

NO! Ni siquiera te atrevas a seguir pensándolo, me oyes no voy a permitirlo estas equivocada si crees que lo permitiré así que entiéndelo de una vez ¡NO VAS A ABORTAR! ¡POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER! –le amenazo sujetándola por los hombros, para después soltarla sobre la cama y salir del apartamento dando un portazo, después de eso la imagen se desvaneció, lo único que podía escuchar ahora era el llanto de un bebe, pero todo lo que podía ver era sangre...

….

Cuando vas a venir Akane te extrañamos mucho!

No lo sé aun Kasumi tu sabes que dentro de unos días está programada mi inseminación, además después de eso tengo que esperar aquí 3 semanas para realizar los exámenes confirmatorios

Si es cierto, pero Akane de verdad eso es lo que deseas hermana ¿embarazarte de un completo desconocido?

Kasumi ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces y de verdad eso es lo quiero

Está bien Akane como tu digas, ya tengo que colgar tengo que preparar la comida tofu no debe tardar, cuídate mucho Akane, te quiero

Yo os quiero igual Kasumi hasta pronto

Después de esa llamada, cogí mi bolsa y la carpeta donde venia mis análisis y me dirigí hacia el hospital donde pasado mañana me inseminarían, a entregarlos, esto era lo último que tenía que hacer antes de ese gran suceso…

…

Me desperté agitado y asustado como solía pasarme tras esa pesadilla, desconcertado me quite algo que me estorbaba las vías respiratorias entonces observe que parecía una mascarilla

Ranma hijo, hijo mío, es un milagro, un verdadero milagro –con mi vista algo desenfocada aun, me pareció ver a mi madre, que se lanzaba a abrazarme, no la veía bien, pero la escuchaba y esa voz definitivamente le pertenecía, trate de moverme pero me sentía pesado, engarrotado mis ojos poco a poco parecieron acostumbrarse mejor y me di cuenta que estaba en lo que debía ser un cuarto de hospital

Nodoka que sucede porque esos gritos –mi padre entro a la habitación, detrás de él venia mí mejor amigo Mousse

Ha despertado, Genma míralo es un milagro ha despertado –dijo mi madre, se notaba claramente que estaba feliz

Iré a buscar al médico –oí decir a Mousse quien salió tan rápidamente como había entrado

Ranma háblame hijo nos escuchas por favor hijo háblanos –pidió mi padre pero no me dio tiempo a contestarle el médico entro pidiéndoles que se hicieran a un lado y comenzó a examinarme

Sus signos están bien, traten de no presionarlo probablemente no pueda moverse aun debe tener los músculos todavía dormidos, tal vez incluso no le sea fácil hablar después de 2 meses en coma no sería anormal vendremos mañana por la mañana con los especialistas –le dijo a mi familia –señor Saotome por favor no se altere sus familiares le explicaran en unos instantes, no se asuste si no puede moverse o si no puede hablar usted ha estado en coma 2 meses por lo tanto no se altere, manténgase tranquilo –dijo dirigiéndose a mi

Hijo querido gracias a Dios, no sabes por lo que hemos pasado estos meses – me dijo mi madre que se había acercado tan pronto el médico salió de la habitación

Hijo estamos muy felices de que hayas despertado, los médicos no paraban de decirnos que era un milagro que hubieras sobrevivido a ese accidente, y que solo otro milagro haría que despertases –me dijo mi padre observe que se veía más viejo que la última vez que lo había visto y el accidente ahora lo recordaba ¡el conductor dormido, las luces de los faros segándome, la desesperación que te provoca la seguridad de que vas a morir!

No te exaltes hermano ya ha pasado todo –Mousse se acerco y me palmeo el hombro, yo asentí vagamente, inseguro de abrir la boca y no escuchar mi voz no quería espantarme a mi mismo

Nodoka será mejor irnos, deberíamos dejarlo descansar –le dijo mi padre a mi madre

Pero Genma –mi madre quiso replicar

Vamos Nodoka de todas formas las visitas están por acabar es tarde –le recordó mi padre, recién me di cuenta al mirar hacia la ventana de la pared de un costado que ya había oscurecido

Está bien –dijo mi madre para después mirarme y decirme –hijo volveremos mañana por favor descansa cariño –yo asentí y los vi retirarse Mousse se despidió con un gesto de mano

En cierta manera me aliviaba que se hubiesen ido necesitaba tiempo para pensar, hacía rato que no tenía esa pesadilla y no me agradaba en lo más mínimo que hubiera vuelto. Xian-pu la chica de mi pesadilla, era una modelo preciosa en cuanto a lo físico, pero un completo desperdicio de persona en cuanto a lo moral, yo había mantenido un noviazgo con ella durante 2 años y habíamos estado comprometidos 6 meses más, yo enamorado como un loco de ella no había visto la clase de persona que era, hasta llegado el fatídico día de mi pesadilla, cuando ella me había confesado que el método anticonceptivo había fallado y digo confesado porque si no hubiera descubierto la prueba de embarazo ese día en el baño habría llevado a cabo sus planes a mis espaldas, en la cúspide de su carrera como ella misma lo había dicho, había estado indispuesta a perder su enloquecedora figura para darle paso a la redondez característica de un embarazo, ese día habíamos peleado como nunca y nuestra pelea no había acabado en la cama como en otras ocasiones, que idiota había sido al salir del departamento ese día, pues cuando había vuelto por la noche no la había encontrado; la había buscado por todas partes y había preguntado a todos sus conocidos pero nadie le había dado razón de ella, al día siguiente había contratado al mejor detective de la ciudad, pero habían pasado 4 meses antes de que este hubiese logrado dar con ella, a los 5 meses que debía haber tenido por aquel entonces, el embarazo debería haber sido ya algo obvio mas sin embargo su vientre seguía tan plano como 5 meses atrás… se sentía exhausto y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido

….

La mañana del 16 de marzo corría lentamente para la joven Tendo, quien estaba ansiosa por que llegara la tarde hoy era su inseminación, todo un mar de emociones se arremolinaban en ella, desde los nervios hasta la ansiedad, estaba deseando que llegara la hora de irse al hospital…

…..

Cuando se despertó esa mañana una enfermera entro para decirle que sus médicos y especialistas subirían dentro unos minutos

Está bien gracias

Bien señor Saotome estoy a su servicio si necesita algo no tiene más que llamar –le dijo la enfermera para a continuación dirigirse a la salida de la habitación

Espere señorita –la llamo el

¿Si dígame señor Saotome? –le pregunto la enfermera volviéndose

Quería preguntarle la fecha, ¿que fecha es el día de hoy? – le pregunto el

16 de marzo, con permiso – respondió ella con rapidez

16 de marzo, Dios los últimos recuerdos que tenia eran de diciembre –pensó el incrédulo, mas sin embargo no le dio tiempo de mucho mas pues en ese instante entraron a su cuarto una fila de médicos

Buenos días señor Saotome –lo saludo uno de ellos

Necesitamos hablar con usted de algunas cosas –intervino otro

Debo decirle que nos parece sorprendente que esté vivo su accidente fue muy grave, el simple hecho de llegar vivo al hospital fue un milagro para usted

Los minutos siguientes se la paso escuchando cosas acerca de lo grave que había estado al llegar, de su recuperación, del tiempo que estuvo en coma entre otras cosas

Por último pero no menos importante, este es el Dr. Reíd – dijo un médico presentando a otro que había estado callado hasta ese entonces

Señor Saotome –le saludo el médico – y antes de darle tiempo a responder continuo –es mi deber informarle que durante el accidente muchos cables, piezas y varillas salieron desprendidas de su lugar correspondiente en su destrozado auto, lamentablemente una de esas varillas lo "atravesó" en la parte baja de su anatomía, no desfiguro nada era una varilla muy delgada pero si causo estragos en sus genitales, por lo que sabemos tiene usted una probabilidad del 85% de esterilidad, por lo cual tenemos que hacer una serie de pruebas para comprobarlo- le resumió el medico

El mundo se le vino abajo a Ranma Saotome –estéril –pensó, ¿había un 85% de probabilidad de que fuera estéril?, no eso no podía ser, como era posible todo lo que él deseaba se fue al demonio con esa noticia

Dentro de unas horas comenzaremos con los estudios Sr. Saotome

No quiero –se encontró diciendo –no quiero déjenme solo, es mas quiero que me den el alta

Me temo que eso no es posible aun Sr. Acaba de despertar de un coma! –le dijo uno de los médicos

No me importa –le grito él y comenzó a revolverse en la cama hasta conseguir sentarse en la en la cama, sus siguiente paso fue ponerse de pie –aunque las piernas le fallaron un poco, claro después de 2 meses en coma no le resultaba tan extraño –me voy a ir digan lo que digan –varios médicos se apresuraron a detenerlo, el débil como se encontraba no opuso gran resistencia a pesar de que se revolvía tratando de liberarse, oye a uno de ellos llamar a una enfermera lo siguiente que sintió fue un piquete y después de eso ya nada…

….

Buenas tardes Srta. Tendo como ha estado –le pregunto amablemente el medico

Bien gracias

Bien es hora de empezar con el procedimiento –declaro el doctor, comenzó a darle unas indicaciones que ella siguió al pie de la letra, después la dirigió hasta una especie de quirófano

Como ya se le ha comentado el procedimiento no será muy largo y prácticamente indoloro – le recordó el doctor

Si claro gracias –le dijo ella después siguiendo indicaciones del médico se recostó en una cama y abrió sus piernas, sintió muchísima vergüenza paro se dijo así misma que valía la pena toda la vergüenza del mundo con tal de tener el hijo que quería

Le presento a su bebe Srta. Tendo –le dijo el médico mostrándole un frasquito que contenía el semen que utilizarían para el procedimiento, el doctor amable como siempre le indico con rapidez que significaban cada una de las cosas escritas en la etiqueta del mismo, el número de control, entre otras cosas

Y estas son las iniciales del donador, como sabe es una política estricta el no revelar las identidades de los donadores pero poner sus iniciales es una especie de control mas –le explico el médico señalándole el lugar donde se leían las iniciales "RS"….

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE LE HAN REGALADO UNOS MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO A MI NUEVO PROYECTO, DEBO DECIR QUE ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO FIC QUE ESCRIBO LO EMPEZE HACE UNOS 2 O 3 AÑOS AUNQUE NO LO TERMINE EN ESE ENTONCES AHORA HE DECIDIDO PUBLICARLO Y DARLE FIN, PARA LO CUAL ESTOY HACIENDOLE UNA REEDICION A LA PARTE QUE HABIA ESCRITO AÑOS ATRÁS

TAMBIEN QUIERO ADVERTR QUE ESTE FIC TENDRA ESCENAS LEMON EN ALGUN INSTANTE DEL DESARROLLO DEL MISMO

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS Y GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS NO SABEN LO IMPORTANTE QUE SON PARA MI…

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO NOS LEEMOS


	3. Chapter 2

PRIMERO QUE NADA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA CREAR ESTAS HISTORIAS COMO PASATIEMPO Y SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.

CAPITULO 2

Ya era suficiente, lo comprendía, sabia la desgracia tan terrible que la noticia de su esterilidad debía ser para Ranma pero simple y sencillamente, su amigo no podía derrumbarse, las empresas Saotome lo necesitaban y sus padres estaban preocupados, su madre había acudido desesperada a pedirme que fuera a ver a su hijo, pues este no les abría siquiera la puerta cuando iban a su departamento, ya podía imaginarlo ahogado en alcohol mientras ignoraba las llamadas del mundo entero!

Ya no más! Ranma –murmure entre dientes mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta del departamento del joven Saotome –Ranma se que estas ahí, así que será mejor que me abras, si no lo haces tumbare la puerta, así que será mejor que te apresures –amenace, pero mi amigo parecía tener la intención de ignorarme también –vamos Ranma no me tientes sabes que soy capaz, pero en fin si eso es lo que quieres voy a tumbarte la puerta –le advertí y al no haber respuesta, había estado a punto de patear la puerta cuando esta se abrió…

No es necesario que grites, o que consideres la opción de tirar mi puerta, por todos los cielos has sido más escandaloso que mi madre! –el joven de la trenza me reclamo furioso

Pues tu madre debió haber sido mucho más dura contigo, si yo hubiese sido ella habría llamado al servicio de emergencias, les habría dicho que ni siquiera tenía idea de si mi hijo vivía o no, puesto que no me respondía, habría sido de lo más divertido ver como entraba la policía a tu casa para ver si encontraban tu cadáver!, ¿como has podido hacerle eso a tu madre?, esta angustiadísima –le respondí

Mi madre no es tan inconsciente como tu Mousse, además de que es una dama que sabe que de nada sirven los escándalos, deberías aprender de ella –replico Ranma con convicción

Ohh, he aprendido de ella hermano, he aprendido que si no era brusco me dejarías chiflando en la loma ahí afuera como has hecho con ella y ya no quiero discutir mas sobre ello, tan solo mírate, pensándolo bien, si yo me encontrara en este estado tan deplorable tampoco me aparecería frente a mi madre –su estado sin duda alguna distaba mucho de lo que él era, un joven empresario dueño de una de las compañías más prosperas de la región, así que decidido a hacerlo volver a la compañía fui duro con el

Tu no entiendes nada Mousse, todo acabo para mi, el mundo se me ha venido abajo, como quieres que me sienta después de lo que acaba de sucederme –en ese instante me dio pena mi amigo nunca lo había visto así ni siquiera cuando descubrió que Xian-pu había abortado

Pero no se acabo Ranma y tú no puedes quedarte aquí emborrachándote el resto de tus días, por favor hermano compréndelo, la vida sigue y siempre hay otras opciones –le dije tratando de razonar con el

…..

Tu no entiendes nada Mousse, todo acabo para mi, el mundo se me ha venido abajo, como quieres que me sienta después de lo que acaba de sucederme –le dije a mi amigo Mousse, el no comprendía lo que yo sentía ni él ni nadie

Pero no se acabo Ranma y tú no puedes quedarte aquí emborrachándote el resto de tus días, por favor hermano compréndelo, la vida sigue y siempre hay otras opciones –otras opciones las palabras de Mousse pasaron lentas por mi cerebro, claro por qué no lo había recordado antes, todavía había esperanza para mi, aun había una posibilidad para que yo tuviera mi ansiado heredero, un hijo sangre de mi sangre

La clínica –susurre

¿Qué? ¿De qué clínica hablas? –pregunto Mousse sorprendido

La clínica Mousse, la clínica, la clínica de inseminación artificial al que hice un aporte económico, la misma clínica a la que done semen –le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

¿Donaste semen a esa clínica? Creía que solo habías hecho una donación económica –me dijo perplejo

Seguí un impulso –conteste con sencillez –en esa clínica esta mi heredero Mousse, ahí está mi hijo, tienes que ir hacer los arreglos convenientes para conseguir esa muestra –le dije a mi amigo

¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Estoy encargándome de la compañía desde que estas ausente, tengo demasiado trabajo, he tenido que cancelar reuniones importantes por estar aquí hoy, alguien debe ver por el trabajo que has dejado tirado! –grito el histérico

Si, si lo hare yo, prometo que me pondré el traje y asistiré a la compañía a encargarme de ella si tu vas y haces esto por mí, necesito a alguien de confianza en esto Mousse –le pedí

Está bien, lo hare pero tendrás que cumplir tu parte, Sr. Saotome, dame los datos iré mañana mismo, pasare por la oficina mañana a darte el informe –me dijo

Gracias hermano –murmure verdaderamente agradecido

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano decidido a cumplir mi parte del trato con Mousse y sintiéndome bastante animado, sin duda mucho más de lo que me había sentido en las últimas semanas que habían sido un verdadero infierno para mí, me duche y me vestí, use un traje negro y una corbata roja sobre una de mis impecables camisas blancas, en cuanto estuve listo saque del garaje mi impresionante auto nuevo, un Ferrari hecho especialmente para mi, regalo de mis padres, acaba de recibirlo unos instantes después de que Mousse se fuera el día de ayer, no era negro como el anterior sino era de un precioso y oscuro azul rey, pues mi madre se había negado a que fuera negro como el anterior, aun así me gustaba bastante, comprendía a mi madre el punto de no querer darme un coche completamente igual al anterior, a mi tampoco se me estaba dando muy bien lidiar con los malos recuerdos que me traía el verlo, y pensar que iba en un auto muy parecido a este el día que ocurrió aquel suceso que me ha cambiado totalmente la vida no me pone muy feliz que digamos, solo rogaba porque Mousse tuviera éxito en la especial misión que le había encomendado, de ello dependía el resto de mi cordura….

….

UNA SEMANA ATRÁS…

Y estas son las iniciales del donador, como sabe es una política estricta el no revelar las identidades de los donadores pero poner sus iniciales es una especie de control mas –Akane se sintió como en un sueño cuando el médico le mostro el diminuto frasco,¿ de verdad se ahí saldría su ansiado bebe?, apenas podía creérselo, "RS" esas eran las iniciales de su donador, según había dicho el médico, Akane sonrió y por alguna razón le gusto mucho la combinación de esas dos letras.

…..

Y aquí estaba cumpliendo como el buen amigo que era lo que Ranma le había pedido que hiciera, en mi interior rogaba que la clínica tuviera aun esa muestra, resultaba bastante obvio que mi amigo ha puesto todas sus esperanzas en la existencia de dicha muestra, suspire, aunque encontrara esa muestra aun había algunos problemas, el mayor de todos a su parecer era que su amigo había renunciado a esa muestra –seguro no hay problema alguno que no se pueda resolver con la fortuna Saotome –murmure para mí mismo, reconsiderando que Ranma no tendría problema alguno en pagar lo que fuera por los derechos de esa muestra, con estos pensamientos entre en el reluciente edificio blanco donde solo los detalles de los ventanales platino resaltaban junto a la vegetación en el jardín de entrada. Se acerco a recepción donde una sonriente enfermera le pregunto que deseaba…

Buenas tardes Sr. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –dijo la recepcionista ofreciéndome una sonrisa de lo mas profesional.

Si por supuesto podría indicarme en donde podría informarme acerca de una muestra que done hace algun tiempo –mentí y observe a la mujer poner gesto serio

Lo lamento señor pero si viene a preguntar si alguien ha sido inseminado con su muestra lamento decirle que es política estricta del hospital no dar esa información por ningún motivo –me advirtió la joven detrás del escritorio conservando el gesto de seriedad

Si por claro eso imaginaba, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que la muestra no haya sido utilizada verdad, en ese caso quisiera ver si está disponible pues deseo adquirirla en caso de que todavía esté disponible –le dije, ella miro con sospecha, probablemente se preguntaba para que querría yo una muestra que seguro no debía tener problema en producir…

En ese caso quizás debería hablar con el director de la clínica quizás el pueda hacer algo por usted –murmuro su mirada de sospecha adquiría un tono de compasión, genial pensé ahora seguro piensa que he perdido la capacidad de "eso" –su secretaria se encuentra subiendo al tercer piso en el segundo pasillo hacia el fondo –me indico

Gracias, que amable –dije y su mirada ahora completamente compasiva me hizo prácticamente correr al ascensor para desaparecer de su vista –esta me las pagas Ranma voy a cobrarte este favor, ohh si tendrás que pagarme una borrachera –murmure en la soledad del elevador y después reí de mi mismo, a Ranma no le costaría nada pagarme una borrachera por mas grande que fuera –mejor aun hare que me subas el sueldo –pensé, obviamente lo que me pagaba no era nada despreciable claro está, considerando mi puesto, era mucho más de lo que muchos ganaban en un año de trabajo, pero el aumento de sueldo tenía pinta de algo mucho más duradero que una simple borrachera…

Entre mi desesperación por escavar de la vista de aquella recepcionista que dudaba bastante de mi hombría y los chistes acerca de cómo le cobraría esta vergüenza a Ranma no note que en lugar de ir al piso 3 pedí ir al 2, para cuando las puertas se abrieron y me percate de mi error, pude ver antes de presionar el botón del tercer piso un anuncio que decía archivo frente a una puerta de madera, este llamo bastante mi atención, así que salí del ascensor –quizás no necesitaría hablar con el director de la clínica que seguro me haría esperar bastante para atenderme –pensé cruce hacia la puerta con rapidez mientras miraba hacia los lados esperando nadie me viera, abrí la puerta que por algun motivo no estaba cerrada como temí que estaría y grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir por qué no lo estaba, hay detrás de otro escritorio me miraba con sorpresa una diminuta joven de lentes, comparándola con mi estatura claro está, por un momento discutí mentalmente sobre cuál era mi mejor opción al ser descubierto en un lugar donde obviamente no debería estar, podría decirle que era el nuevo chico de la correspondencia algo así como el Daisuke de la compañía Saotome, pero enseguida comprendí que no venia vestido precisamente como alguien que se encargaba de la correspondencia

Perdón podría indicarme en donde estoy creo que me he extraviado –murmure sonriente y apenado, mientras rogaba interiormente que no se pusiera a gritar histérica

Ehh, está usted en archivo –respondió agachando la cabeza visiblemente apenada – ¿A dónde se dirigía? –pregunto levantando la mirada lo suficiente para mirarme, aunque no precisamente miraba mis ojos pensé notando como posaba la mirada en mis labios y decidí que tenía una buena carta

Ehh quería dirigirme a dirección, pero he olvidado las indicaciones de la recepcionista –dije y sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa de galantería, ella se puso roja de inmediato

Eso es en el tercer piso al fondo del segundo pasillo –me informo mientras evitaba mirarme

Quizás usted pueda ayudarme –respondí siempre con mi más galante sonrisa

¿Yo? –dijo levantando la vista sorprendida ante mis palabras, el carmín de sus mejillas que comenzaba a atenuarse se encendió de nuevo, decidí que quizás sería mi día de suerte

Si veras busco información sobre una muestra que done hace algun tiempo –le dije mirándola con intensidad ella pareció encogerse ante mi mirada

Lo, lo siento pero no estoy autorizada pa…para dar información como esa –murmuro nerviosamente. La mire con gesto de profunda tristeza y module la voz al mejor tono de convencimiento que tenia

Por favor señorita es muy importante para mí, yo le estaría eternamente agradecido si me prestara su ayuda –dije mientras tomaba la mano de la desprevenida chica y miraba deliberadamente sus labios al terminar la oración, ella enrojeció aun mas mientras dirigía su mirada a mis labios también de manera nerviosa

Es que, es yo, po…podría perder mi trabajo –dijo de manera nerviosa

Por favor –insistí –solo quisiera saber que paso con esa muestra, he recapacitado sobre mis acciones y si aun puedo evitarlo no me gustaría tener un hijo con una extraña, espero conocer a la mujer indicada para que sea madre de mis hijos –agregue y volví a mirarla a los labios

Yo…yo –tartamudeo ella

Por favor –pedí una vez más mirándola intensamente, ella soltó el amarre de mi mano, salió de detrás del escritorio y pasándome de largo, hecho el cerrojo de la puerta por la cual había llegado

Es...está bien supon…go que podría decirle aalgo acerca de su muestra –dijo nerviosa – ¿cuál es su nombre? –pregunto

Ranma Saotome –respondí enseguida, ella camino hasta una estantería rebusco unos minutos y volvió con una carpeta, fue entonces cuando comprendí mi error, en ese expediente debía haber fotografías y resultaría obvio que yo no era el de dicha fotografía, comprendí que era demasiado tarde al observar a la chica hacer una suave mueca

Luce usted distinto sin lentes y con cabello trenzado señor Saotome, se ve mucho más guapo aun –aseguro ella completamente sonrojada, imagine que sus lentes tendrían o bien poco aumento o bien demasiado, pero agradecí que pensara que solo me había hecho un cambio de look

Ehh gracias –dije con una risita nerviosa – señorita…

Mayu, mi nombre es Mayu –completo y por primera vez sonrió abiertamente

Señorita Mayu –comencé

No, solo Mayu –pidió

De acuerdo Mayu –concedí

Aquí está el numero de muestra si me da unos minutos creo que puedo averiguar que ha sido de ella –dijo y tomo el teléfono, guarde el más absoluto silencio mientras la oía hablar por el teléfono

Akira, disculpa que te moleste pero necesito un favor enorme podrías checarme el expediente de la muestra 0162016 necesito comprobar un dato, si por favor, te lo agradezco, de verdad, no por nada es que comprobé que había un error aquí, no nada preocupante gracias –dijo yo me preocupe mucho al ver su semblante parecía decepcionada

Lo siento señor Saotome, pero su muestra ya ha sido utilizada –dijo quedamente

¿Enserio?, ¿Quién la ha utilizado? –pregunte ansioso

Lo siento señor Saotome eso es más de lo que puedo decirle, no puedo ayudarle más –dijo seriamente

Por favor –trate

Lo siento pero eso ya no está dentro de mis posibilidades, sería mejor que se fuera –aseguro Mayu

Está bien, gracias de todas formas señorita Mayu –le dije recuperando la seriedad puesto que ella así lo había hecho, mientras abría la puerta para salir, tuve cuidado de que nadie me viese salir de ahí después de todo no quería meter en problemas a la pobre chica, camine con rapidez hacia el ascensor y durante un instante tuve el impulso de volverme y buscar la otra sección del archivo aquella a la que mayu había telefoneado, pero decidí que había estirado mi suerte demasiado, después de todo aunque lograr convencer a la encargada de aquel archivo de ayudarme, seria sospechoso que preguntara por el expediente de la muestra por la cual acaba de llamar Mayu y podría meterla en problemas, ingrese al elevador y presione en botón del primer piso imaginaba como se pondría Ranma cuando se enterase que ya no podría recuperar la muestra y supe que nos meteríamos en un gran lio porque Ranma no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados….

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a aquellos que me han regalado su paciencia, y que mejor manera de agradecer que subiendo un capitulo por recompensa…

Gracias de nuevo a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer lo que escribo espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y espero poder sacar el siguiente dentro de 2 semanas a mas tardar

Gracias también a aquellos que me dieron unas palabras de apoyo se los agradezco infinitamente….

Para aquellos que sientan curiosidad el nombre de Mayu significa "aquella con gran amabilidad"

También quiero comentar que para los que siguen mi otra historia también le he actualizado un capitulo, si fanfiction no les ha notificado de ello a los que han hecho el honor de agregarla a sus notificaciones, debo decir que ha sido mi culpa puesto que solo cambie el documento de disculpas por el capitulo, esto ha hecho que fanfiction no lo reconociera como actualización y por ende no notificara el capitulo, lamentablemente me he percatado de esto muy tarde pero para evitar la situación aquí he subido el capitulo como una actualización mas y no como reemplazo del documento de disculpas que si fue notificado en su momento en ambas historias…

Aprovecho también para disculparme por todas las posibles faltas de ortografía que pueda haber, espero de verdad no haber pasado por alto ninguna…

Sin más por el momento se despide su amiga Anne Saotome Tendo… Un Beso!


	4. Chapter 3

PRIMERO QUE NADA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA CREAR ESTAS HISTORIAS COMO PASATIEMPO Y SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.

CAPITULO 3

Es una broma ¿verdad?, dime que es una broma Mousse –le exigí sujetándolo de la fuertemente de la camisa, el se libero de mi agarre, sacudió su camisa, acomodándola y me hablo de manera concientizadora, pero firme

Yo jamás jugaría con algo tan delicado como esto Ranma, hermano lo siento pero esa es la verdad –me aseguro, su mirada había adquirido un tono de compasión que no me gustaba, si Mousse se pensaba que me resignaría estaba equivocado

Guárdate la mirada de compasión para quien la necesite Mousse, esto no cambia nada, es solo un pequeño inconveniente que arreglare personalmente –le asegure molesto por su mirada, mi momento de desesperación al enterarme de esto ya había pasado, no había nada perdido, incluso me atrevía a decir que por el contrario todo se estaba acelerando quizás tendría a mi ansiado heredero más pronto de lo que imaginaba

¿Arreglarlo?, ¿personalmente?, Ranma por favor razona un poco hermano, entiendo tu condición pero no comprendo cómo vas a arreglar algo respecto a una muestra que ya no existe –replico mi amigo sacudiéndome un poco como esperando que así me resignara, me limite a sonreírle con altanería antes de responder a aquello tan obvio de lo cual no se había percatado

Tienes razón Mousse esa muestra ya no existe, porque fue utilizada –mi amigo me miro confundido obviamente no llegaba a mi punto, resople con impaciencia, hastiado de tener que decirlo con piedritas y palitos –Mousse es obvio, mi hijo crece ahí fuera en el vientre de una mujer, iré a esa clínica e investigare su nombre, encontrarla no será tan difícil, ella pondrá su precio y yo tendré a mi heredero tan pronto nazca…

***RyA***

Tienes razón Mousse esa muestra ya no existe, porque fue utilizada –mi amigo me miro como si todo fuese tan claro como el agua, le dirigí una mirada llena de confusión y sospecha, preguntándome que sería aquello que le parecía tan obvio–Mousse es obvio, mi hijo crece ahí fuera en el vientre de una mujer, ire a esa clínica e investigare su nombre, encontrarla no será tan difícil, ella pondrá su precio y yo tendré a mi heredero tan pronto nazca –completo mi amigo con completa convicción, se me desencajo la mandíbula al oírlo, hablaba como si se tratara de ir a la farmacia a por un preservativo

¿Has enloquecido o qué? –le pregunte escandalizado –jamás te darían esos datos en la clínica, está estrictamente prohibido, si se diera a conocer que dan esa información a cualquiera seria su perdición, está claro que no conseguirás esa información de ninguna manera, ni siquiera tienes algo que hacer por la vía legal porque permíteme recordarte que renunciaste a esa muestra y este tipo de clínicas no suele dejar cabos sueltos así que muy probablemente todo este en regla respecto a eso Ranma –le advertí seriamente

Para eso te tengo a ti Mousse, como abogado no hay quien se te oponga y estas especialmente capacitado para encontrar errores en el trabajo de los demás mientras te aseguras de no cometer ninguno –murmuro Ranma distraídamente, me fastidié, era verdad, yo estaba verdaderamente capacitado para encontrar cualquier tipo de irregularidades, clausulas que se pudieran transgiversar entre otras cosas y también podía encargarme de darle un sentido a mi beneficio a cualquier tipo de clausula con el más mínimo detalle, tanto así que ni el mismísimo Ranma firmaba contrato o documento alguno sin que yo lo revisara antes, pero Ranma hablaba como si todo eso fuera de lo más fácil, abrí la boca dispuesto a replicar pero Ranma quito importancia con un gesto de su mano y continuo hablando sin darme tiempo siquiera a discutirle el asunto –además no te preocupes no pienso llegar a eso, lo último que quiero es que salga a la luz pública lo de mi donación a esa clínica, odio que me asedien y será lo primero que los medios han si se enteran, esto lo arreglare con un papelito –sonrió mi amigo completamente convencido mientras me mostraba un cheque, justo en ese instante supe que mi amigo sería capaz de entregar dicho cheque en blanco con tal de obtener esa muestra, suspire derrotado, Ranma prometía como siempre hacer lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quería…

Por algo eres Ranma Saotome –pensé con ironía.

***RyA***

Pase Srta. Tendo, estaba esperándola—me dijo el médico tan pronto como ingrese a su consultorio—bueno Srta. Tendo tengo aquí los resultados de el examen que vino a realizarse ayer, con ellos comprobaremos el éxito del procedimiento al que se le sometió—me informo el amable medico mientras abría el sobre blanco que tenía en las manos

Si por supuesto—suspire con una rara mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo aguardando el resultado

Ohh, felicidades Srta. Tendo, es positivo—me confirmo el medico con una sonrisa, no puedo explicar la emoción y el sentimiento tan grande que se apodero de mí en ese instante, me lleve las manos al vientre sintiéndome incluso un poco incrédula de pensar en que ese preciso instante una vida se formaba ya en mi interior

Ohh cielos, ¿de verdad?, muchas gracias doctor—le dije al profesional con emoción contenida, mientras él sonreía tranquilizadoramente acostumbrado sin duda alguna a hasta la más rara reacción

Bueno Srta. Tendo, con esta confirmación el trabajo de la clínica con usted queda prácticamente finiquitado, sin embargo, la clínica de inseminación y desarrollo de vida "Viva esperanza", es una clínica con un alto prestigio orgullosa no solo de ayudar a personas como usted a cumplir sus metas, sino también estamos capacitados para llevar el control total de su embarazo si usted así lo desea, Srta. —me invito el medico

No, gracias pero quiero llevare el control de mi embarazo en otra clínica—le dije mientras pensaba que no habría mejor lugar para llevar el control de mi embarazo que la clínica especializada del marido de mi hermana Kasumi

Está bien Srta. Tendo, entonces procedamos a cerrar su expediente en esta clínica y le realizare una ecografía, pase por aquí—indico el medico levantándose de su escritorio en indicándome un pasillo, al final de este se accesaba a una habitación con una camilla y el ecógrafo, en la pared justo al frente había una pantalla—recuéstese aquí y descubra su vientre Srta. Tendo en la pantalla al frente podrá apreciar mejor la imagen de la ecografía—indico el médico, obedecí de inmediato y el me esparció un gel frio sobre mi vientre—bien aquí vamos—dijo al proceder a pasar la sonda por la plana superficie que era aún mi vientre—y aquí está su bebe, es aún muy pequeño, así que no se sorprenda de no verle la forma propia de un bebe—advirtió el medico con una risa—todo parece en orden, voy a imprimirle la imagen—me informo

Es…tan pequeño de verdad… no puedo creer que ese sea mi bebe, mi hijo…—murmure entre suspiros con un nudo de emoción en mi garganta, mientras miraba anonadada la diminuta "manchita" redonda que el doctor me había dicho era mi pequeño bebe, no fui consiente de nada a mi alrededor después de eso prácticamente, hasta que el doctor murmuro un "terminamos" que apenas escuche sacándome de mi ensoñación…

Puede levantarse Srta. Tendo—dijo el médico extendiéndome una toalla húmeda para que me retirara el resto de aquel frio gel, me limpie con cuidado tal vez extremo incluso sin poder evitarlo al pensar que ahí crecía mi pequeño bebe, después me levante y seguí al médico de vuelta a la habitación con su escritorio—bueno Srta. Tendo solo necesito que firme algo y entonces podrá retirarse—me sonrió un instante antes de comenzar a tipear dicho documento

Por supuesto—le respondí aun un poco ida pensando en él bebe que ya crecía en mi interior en aquel instante, pasados unos minutos el medico extendió hacia a mí un folder y un documento

Esta es una carta de conformidad que es necesario que firme y en el folder encontrara la impresión de su primera ecografía y algunos datos generales respecto a su embarazo, como su posible fecha de alumbramiento que dado que fue inseminada un 16 de marzo podemos esperar una fecha tentativa a mediados del mes de diciembre, en el folder viene lo necesario para que pueda iniciar el control de su embarazo en la clínica de su preferencia—explico el doctor

Si por supuesto—asentí tomando el folder y la carta, releí rápidamente esta última, en ella quedaba asentado mi embarazo dando de esta manera por terminado el compromiso de la clínica conmigo, mencionando que se desligaba también de todo el proceso de este dado que yo había manifestado llevar mi control y en otra clínica por lo que la llegada a buen término de este quedaba enteramente bajo mi responsabilidad, firme rápidamente dicha carta y se la devolví al médico—¿es todo?—pregunte poniéndome de pie

Si Srta. Tendo es todo, que tenga un buen día—se despidió amablemente el doctor

Gracias, igualmente—respondí y me retire del consultorio, flotando como en un sueño perdida en la emoción de tan maravillosa noticia, salí de la clínica, iba tan distraída pensando en él bebe que tanto había anhelado que no vi al hombre que caminaba en dirección contraria hasta el instante en que choque con él, fue como impactarse contra un muro, la fuerza del impacto pego de lleno en mi equilibrio, habría caído y rebotado contra el suelo de no ser porque el hombre me sujeto con rapidez pegándome a su cuerpo evitando mi caída, me quede helada un instante asustada ante lo terrible que habría resultado una caída en mi estado

¿Está bien? Disculpe mi torpeza, llevo algo de prisa y no le había visto, espero que se encuentre bien—murmuro el hombre sacándome de mi estado de estupefacción, lo mire un instante mientras me separaba de su agarre inexplicablemente sonrojada, me llevaba por lo menos una cabeza de alto a pesar de que llevaba tacones, cabello largo y negro sujeto en una trenza, brazos fornidos según mi experiencia de un instante entre ellos y un cuerpo atlético que se adivinaba debajo de aquel seguramente costoso traje de ejecutivo y unos ojos azules tan profundos, enigmáticos y hermosos como no había visto nunca antes…

Ranma Saotome Srta., a sus pies…

***Ranma y Akane***

…Por siempre…

Después de tanto tiempo desaparecida, regreso por fin con un nuevo capítulo y nada más y menos que el tan esperado encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas! ¿Qué pasara? Bueno ya lo verán en el capítulo siguiente jejeje, no, no he abandonado mis historias no lo haría, lamento mucho la larga tardanza, sé que no tengo disculpa pero bueno solo me queda esperar que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, no voy a mencionar ninguna fecha para el próximo capítulo porque sería irresponsable por mi parte ya que muchas veces aunque quiera no puedo cumplirlas, así que no diré una fecha para actualizar pero de que seguiré la historia es un hecho… hasta la próxima… un beso… Anne Saotome Tendo =)


	5. Chapter 4

PRIMERO QUE NADA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA CREAR ESTAS HISTORIAS COMO PASATIEMPO Y SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.

CAPITULO 4

Al fin después de un largo mes de insistencia y negociaciones, al fin el director de la clínica me daría aquello con lo que al fin sabría el destino de aquella muestra que deje en esta clínica un día, al fin conocería el rostro de aquella que debía llevar a mi hijo en sus entrañas y una vez que supiera quien era no pararía hasta encontrarla, estacione el auto de inmediato y baje con rapidez dejando a Mousse que me acompañaba ese día a cargo de cerrarlo, totalmente ansioso por lo que me esperaba acelere el paso decido a entrar en esa clínica por aquello porque lo que pagaría una magnánima cantidad, entre mi ansiedad y mi prisa no vi a la joven que se acercaba distraída hasta que fue demasiado tarde, no podía hacer nada por evitar el impacto pero si podía evitar que se hiciera daño con un rápido movimiento la tome de los brazos y la pegue a mi cuerpo descompensando la fuerza del impacto y evitando que cayera, una rara sensación me recorrió por entero en el mismo instante en el que la toque, nunca había sentido antes algo como eso, no podía ni darle un nombre a aquella rara sensación que se asemejaba a una rara corriente eléctrica que me atravesaba indoloramente produciéndome un extraño cosquilleo, la mire entonces confundido preguntándome interiormente que tenía aquella mujer para haberme provocado tal sentir, ella parecía un poco perdida, estupefacta y su semblante parecía un poco asustado y estuvo así los segundos suficientes para permitirme recuperar la compostura

¿Está bien? Disculpe mi torpeza, llevo algo de prisa y no le había visto, espero que se encuentre bien—le dije a la chica, ella pareció reaccionar por fin separándose de mi agarre rápidamente mientras me miraba un instante parecía analizarme con aquella mirada color chocolate en la que vislumbre un brillo especial que no había visto nunca antes— Ranma Saotome Srta., a sus pies…—me presente con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano y me permitía admirarla, era una mujer muy bonita, el vestido blanco que usaba hacia contraste con sus ojos chocolate, no era muy largo pero tampoco demasiado corto y se ajustaba a su figura como un guante hasta su delgada cintura donde la falda caía más libre hasta sus rodillas, era muy bella en realidad, a pesar de que se notaba que era una chica sencilla parecía tener una elegancia natural y sin duda una feminidad muy marcada, no se parecía en lo absoluto a aquellas mujeres de apariencia fina y engañosa elegancia que conseguían con las caras prendas que vestían, no, definitivamente esta chica no parecía sin duda la espectacular modelo de portada de revista como las chicas con las que el solía salir, pero había algo en ella, un brillo singular en su aura y su mirada que lo atraía inexplicablemente...

Akane Tendo, mucho gusto Sr. Saotome, si estoy bien pero ha sido mi culpa iba distraída—aseguro sonrojada y con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa, y no pude hacer más que mirar aquellos rosados labios que acompañaban dicho sonrojo y me sentí como un adolescente cuando sentí el calor agolpándose en mi rostro mientras miraba embobado su sonrisa, me abofetee mentalmente para salir del ensueño en el que ella me sumergió con el poder de lo que yo considere una "peligrosa" sonrisa a juzgar por el inesperado efecto que tuvo esta sobre mi…

Me alegro de que no se haya hecho daño entonces—le sonreí y ella pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa

Ehh.. Si gracias.. Yo.. es tarde y tengo mucho que hacer debo irme—murmuro rápidamente y se alejó sin darme tiempo a nada más, la mire alejarse y sentí de manera repentina la necesidad de detenerla, sin embargo no me moví, confundido por todo lo que paso en esos momentos, suspire frustrado por no entender todas aquellas raras sensaciones, entonces un brillo en el suelo capto mi atención, di un par de pasos acercándome hasta aquello que brillaba fulgurante y me incline para levantarlo, era un pulso, no parecía demasiado costoso pero sin duda alguna no era ninguna baratija, de eslabones finos y trenzados tenia colgando un pequeño y fino dije con forma de "A", y algunos otros entre los que reconocí una estrella, una mariposa y una nota musical, mire en la dirección en la que se fue la chica , pero ya no alcanzaba a verla por ningún lado, suspire de nuevo y guarde el pulso en el bolsillo del pantalón…

¿Se le ha caído a la chica?—pregunto Mousse que me había alcanzado hacía rato y había contemplado todo en silencio

Supongo que si—respondí—será mejor que entremos de una buena vez a la clínica Mousse, ya hemos perdido tiempo—murmure recordando repentinamente la razón para estar ahí y reanude velozmente el paso entrando al edificio con Mousse siguiéndome

Buenas tardes Srta. Tengo una cita con el director podría indicarme donde se encuentra su oficina—le pedí a la joven sentada detrás de la barra de recepción

Si por supuesto, en el tercer piso al fondo del segundo pasillo esta su secretaria, ella los anunciara—respondió la joven con una sonrisa—han hecho una buena elección Sres. La clínica también cuenta con excelentes opciones para parejas como ustedes—agrego cordialmente dando por hecho la razón de nuestra visita

No somos una pareja!—espete mirando al impertinente mujer con frialdad, la mujer dejo de sonreír de inmediato, a mi lado Mousse estaba rojo de vergüenza y asesinaba con la vista a la tonta recepcionista, me aleje de inmediato hacia el elevador, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo con una tonta impertinente habladora, Mousse la atravesó con la mirada unos segundos más antes de seguirlo

Discúlpenme—grito la mujer mirándonos unos segundos antes de que la puerta del elevador se cerrara

Maldito Ranma, desde que me inmiscuiste en esto ha sido vergüenza tras vergüenza—me reclamo Mousse con la cara un roja y una mueca de fastidio

No es mi culpa que la recepcionista sea una bruta!—replique—además no entiendo de que tanto te quejas no fuiste el único que lo paso mal con su insinuación—agregue furioso de nuevo ante las palabras de la horrible mujer de recepción

Lo dices por que no viste la mirada de lástima que me dirigió la vez que vine a preguntar por "mi muestra", me miro con lastima infinita, dudando de mi virilidad!—se quejó con fastidio, lo mire molesto sus palabras me cayeron como una patada, lo fulmine con la mirada…

***RyA***

Ohh!, lo siento hermano, no ha sido mi intención…—murmure apenado

Basta Mousse, no necesito tu lastima, sigo siendo capaz de aguantar mucho más que tu—me interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona, no dije nada más pues la puerta del elevador se abrió en aquel instante, fuimos hasta el segundo pasillo, Ranma se acercó a la secretaria para pedirle que nos anunciara, ella marco por el intercomunicador a su jefe, después de unos minutos nos indicó la entrada a la oficina del director que nos esperaba, atravesamos la oficina hasta llegar al escritorio

Sres. Buenas tardes—saludo el hombre detrás del escritorio—tomen asiento por favor—agrego tome la oferta sentándome en una de las dos elegantes sillas frente al escritorio del médico, Ranma permaneció de pie, imagine que él no pretendía pasar demasiado tiempo en ese lugar

Usted sabe a lo que hemos venido, Dr. Kitaro, le agradecería si pudiésemos cerrar el trato a la mayor brevedad—le dijo Ranma al médico con rostro serio

Si, si claro Sr. Saotome, será como usted quiera, mandare a traer de inmediato el expediente—dijo nerviosamente este mientras tomaba el teléfono—Srta. Tomomi, necesito que me traiga el expediente de la paciente número 283630—pidió el medico a la secretaria y colgó—enseguida tendremos aquí el expediente señores—nos informó, unos minutos después Tomomi la secretaria hizo acto de presencia en la oficina

Dr. Kitaro, el expediente que pidió está siendo cerrado ahora mismo por el Dr. Karim, en cuanto sea liberado se lo traeré—aseguro Tomomi y se retiro

¿Qué significa eso Dr. Kitaro?—pregunte adelantándome a Ranma

Bueno la paciente debe de estar en consulta en estos momentos, por eso su expediente no está en archivo en estos momentos—mire a Ranma de reojo y note la tensión que se apoderaba de el en aquel momento, no era para menos, la mujer que debía traer a su hijo en su interior se encontraba en el edificio en ese mismo instante, seguro estaría deseando verla en aquel preciso instante!

¿En dónde está el consultorio del Dr. Karim?—pregunto Ranma, tratando de ocultar de la mejor manera su ansiedad, pero yo lo conocía demasiado bien y notaba perfectamente su estado de descontrol

Sr. Saotome! Por favor, accedí a darle el nombre de la mujer que fue inseminada con su muestra, pero no pretenderá usted interceptarla en la clínica! La reputación del lugar está en juego!—exclamo el Dr. Escandalizado

El trato fue una copia del historial completo Dr. Kitaro—interrumpí mirándolo seriamente—Ranma el Dr. Tiene razón tienes que esperar, nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de salvaguardar la reputación de la clínica a cambio de la ayuda que nos prestara el —le advirtió a mi amigo mirándolo seriamente—tienes que corresponder al gran favor que el Dr. Te hace—agregue, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que el Dr. Kitaro se retractara de vendernos la copia del historial de dicha mujer al ver lo poco que parecía interesarle a mi amigo la reputación de la clínica

Tienes razón Mousse, la reputación de la clínica tiene que ser bien resguardada—respondió Ranma, comprendiendo la muda advertencia que le hice, aunque yo sabía que en realidad la reputación de esta clínica es lo que menos le importaba, él no iba a arriesgar la oportunidad que tenia de saber de la chica inseminada con su muestra

Si por supuesto el trato fue por una copia del historial completo pero…¿puedo confiar en que no harán un uso incorrecto de esa información, verdad señores?—pregunto el hombre evidentemente preocupado e inseguro

Por supuesto que sí, hasta la duda ofende—fue Ranma él se adelantó a responder con un tono tan seguro y una expresión tan seria que aplasto de inmediato las dudas del director, no hubo tiempo para mucho más pues en aquel instante la Srta. Tomomi entro de nuevo a la oficina, tras tocar brevemente

Doctor Kitaro, aquí está el expediente que solicito—la chica llego hasta el escritorio de su jefe y deposito en sus manos la carpeta que llevaba en las manos

Gracias Tomomi, eso es todo puedes retirarte—le agradeció el medico

Por supuesto, con permiso—tras una reverencia, la secretaria se retiró, en cuanto atravesó la puerta y salió el medico abrió la carpeta y la hojeo

Como imaginaba la paciente acaba de estar aquí el medico en turno ha cerrado su expediente tras realizar los exámenes confirmatorios—murmuro el medico

Disculpe Dr. Kitaro pero nos gustaría cerrar el trato cuanto antes—le dije al medico

Ahh, si claro por supuesto—se levantó con carpeta en mano y camino hasta el costado más lejano de la oficina donde había una copiadora, retiro todo del expediente y comenzó a fotocopiarlo con rapidez, tomo una carpeta de un pequeño estante al costado de la copiadora y ordeno ahí cada copia que sacaba mientras devolvía los originales al expediente, no paso mucho más allá de unos cuantos minutos, cuando se dio la vuelta y volvió detrás de su escritorio, coloco un broche a la copia del expediente y lo tendió hacia nosotros, me adelante a Ranma de inmediato y fui yo quien recogió el expediente, no quería que Ranma lo abriera ahora, podría reconocer a la mujer al salir de la clínica y no quería que cometiera una estupidez, a pesar de su gesto serio e imponente yo me daba cuenta de cuan ansioso estaba y también podía notar de qué manera lo descontrolaba el asunto

Muchas gracias doctor ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted—murmure

La confidencialidad del asunto está garantizada, por ambas partes, ¿verdad doctor?—dijo Ranma mientras tendía el cheque a el hombre, que no lo pensó mucho para tomarlo

Por supuesto Sr. Saotome, esto no ha sucedido nunca—aseguro el medico

Con permiso entonces—dijo Ranma y comenzó el camino hacia la salida de la oficina, tras una reverencia de despedida que dedique al director de la clínica, lo seguí

Será mejor que vayamos a tu departamento Ranma para que puedas ver el expediente sin molestia alguna—le sugerí mientras me ponía a la par de su paso

Es claro que hacia allá vamos Mousse—me informo, mirándome con molestia, estaba seguro que era porque prácticamente le había arrebatado el expediente de las manos, bajamos por el elevador hasta el primer piso, al pasar frente a la recepcionista Ranma le dedico una fría e intimidante mirada y salió de la clínica sin más, después de observar cómo se encogía la chica tras la mirada de Ranma, la verdad es que hasta me provoco lastima

Lee el expediente—ordeno Ranma con voz tensionada tan pronto como subimos a su auto

Creo que deberías esperar hasta tu departamento—dije negándome a su orden—tienes que mantenerte tranquilo, estas manejando—justifique

Maldita sea Mousse, tan solo lee y dime si la inseminación funciono o no, no quiero esperar un segundo más para saber eso—replico con furia, suspire abrí el expediente y releí la hoja superficialmente hasta dar con lo que Ranma quería saber "resultado de la prueba de embarazo: positivo"

Vaya felicidades Ranma, serás padre—le informe y pude apreciar claramente cómo se relajó un poco, no dijimos nada más hasta llegar a su departamento, al llegar nos encerramos en el despacho y ahí prácticamente me arrebato de las manos el expediente, se detuvo un instante leyendo la misma hoja que había visto yo, comprobando por sí mismo lo que yo le había dicho y luego hojeo el expediente hasta detenerse en una de las que parecían eran las ultimas hojas

Imposible—murmuro quedamente mientras miraba la hoja fijamente, parecía haber entrado en una especie de shock, extrañado de su reacción me acerque y mire lo que parecía tan difícil de creer por mi amigo—increíble, vaya sorpresa, tan cerca y la vez tan lejos, vaya capricho del destino—pensé sorprendido….

***RyA***

No podía creer que hubiese perdido mi pulso, ¿Cómo me había pasado eso?, Ahh si seguro me había pasado por quedarme babeando por el tipo más sexy que había visto nunca, que idiota!—me dije a mi misma

Entre toda la felicidad que sentía tras confirmar mi embarazo, no podía evitar sentirme un poco triste por perder ese pulso, era un recuerdo de mi madre, todavía no podía creer que lo hubiese perdido!, sentía ganas de llorar y no paso mucho antes de comenzar a hacerlo, sin saber si lo hacía de felicidad por mi embarazo o de tristeza por el recuerdo perdido, una cosa era seguro, estas estúpidas hormonas alborotadas contribuían a mis lágrimas…suspire y me recosté en el sillón de la sala teléfono en mano y marque a la casa de mi padre, espere mientras el tono sonaba un par de veces antes de que saltara el contestador, al parecer no había nadie en casa—Kasumi, soy Akane, solo quería avisar que ya cerré mis pendientes aquí , viajare a casa mañana temprano, saluda a todos de mi parte y dales mis cariños, nos vemos pronto hermana—dije y colgué tras gravar el mensaje en la contestadora, volví a suspirar mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el brazo del sillón, mil y una ideas bailaban en mi mente, y entre todas ellas la que más hacia acto de presencia era esa mirada, esa enigmática mirada azulada que se había gravado indeleble en mi mente y junto con el tacto de su dueño había hecho temblar hasta el último nervio de mi ser—¿Qué será lo esconden esos ojos color mar?¿qué secretos esconderás Ranma Saotome?—pensé mientras rememoraba ese instante en brazos de aquel desconocido que había despertado en mi tantas sensaciones…

***RyA***

…POR SIEMPRE…

Capitulo nuevo! Y esta vez no han debido esperar tanto… aunque no puedo asegurar que sea así siempre jejeje, como sea espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, Ranma por fin consiguió el valioso expediente, al fin conocerá la identidad de la mujer que fue inseminada con su muestra… quien será? Jejeje

Bueno ahora paso a agradecer los reviews:

Linaakane: hola! Gracias por tu comentario, espero este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado… saludos :)

Amarilis666: hola hola!, ya te he respondido por PM, pero aclaro tu duda aquí en las notas del capítulo también por si alguien más tiene duda jejeje…. No, no soy la misma autora de la historia que me mencionaste, de hecho mi historia es más vieja, yo publique SDD en el 2012, aunque pase todo este tiempo sin actualizar, y esa historia que dices fue publicada en los últimos meses del año pasado aunque su autora al parecer actualiza bastante seguido, si continuare mi historia y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, tratare de actualizar más pronto, gracias por tu comentario… saludos!

Bry: "algún día" llego jejeje… y ojala pronto pueda subir el próximo capítulo, tengo muchas ideas y se vienen muchas sorpresas…ciertamente pase mucho tiempo sin actualizar porque me sentía como tu bien mencionaste algo "bloqueada" pero nunca paso por mi cabeza abandonar la historia para siempre, la terminare, ahora tengo algo más de tiempo y por ello confió en que pueda actualizar más rápidamente, gracias por decir que es una buena historia y todos esos comentarios alabando mi humilde trabajo, me subiste el ánimo de verdad, ojala que este capítulo sea tu agrado… muchas gracias…saludos =D

Kumyakane: holis! Gracias por tu comentario, no abandonare mi historia, aquí va el quinto capítulo, ojala sea de tu agrado… saludos! :D


End file.
